


SONGVIDEO: Anything But Ordinary

by Rhianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gen Supernatural songvideo set to Avril Lavigne's 'Anything But Ordinary'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Anything But Ordinary

[Anything But Ordinary - A Supernatural songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SPN_Anything_but_Ordinary_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Anything But Ordinary, by Avril Lavigne**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful   
accident, turbulent, succulent   
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Oh, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
